


With Love, From Hell

by Klancetrashed



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Craig dies, Fluff, Karen is a ray of sunshine, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klancetrashed/pseuds/Klancetrashed
Summary: “Craig?”“Yes, Tweek?”“Are you scared of dying?”“No..”After Craig Tucker died, he found his friend Kenny McCormick in hell. Since Kenny is allowed to leave hell but Craig isn't, he asks for a favor. The thing is, will Tweek believe Kenny? No one knows. Meanwhile with Kenny, life isn't as perfect as movies make it seem. Did he mention he really hates his parents?((Oh god, I'm sorry! I suck at summaries, I promise this isn't so bad.))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so before we begin, I'd like to apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes in this. I will make time in the future to revise it, I promise! If you guys notice anything that might need to be fixed, please don't be afraid to comment, I'd love to hear from you!

_“Craig?”_

_“Yes, Tweek?”_

_“Are you scared of dying?”_

_“No..”_

Oh God was he wrong. So very wrong.. Truth was, Craig was terrified of death. Not knowing what to expect on the other side, he was scared. 

Which is why he began thinking back to this memory with Tweek. As Blood dripped down his side and a shaky hand tried to stop the bleeding, Craig was afraid. He didn’t want to die without first telling Tweek how he felt about him. Who was gonna take care of Stripe? Annoy Ruby? Care for Tweek? Looking up at the sky as his breath became more ragged by the second, Craig felt his body finally begin to give in to the fate that awaited him. He had lost quite a lot of blood, he thought to himself, smiling bitterly at the metallic taste in his mouth. Clear liquid escaped his eyes, falling to the concrete floor, darkening the spots they’d hit. It was a funny way, how life worked. One minute someone is perfectly fine, the next, a terrible accident caused by some imbecile who didn’t know what the fuck they were doing.

“Dammit Tweek.. I’m sorry.” Craig closed his eyes, welcoming the darkness that engulfed him as hurried voices called an ambulance, that wouldn’t work, Craig knew this.

__________________________

“Tucker? Tucker..” Craig heard someone call his name. He didn’t know where the voice was coming from but he knew who it belonged to. 

“Kenny?? Wha-?” He was confused, Craig couldn’t see anything. It was pitch black and Kenny’s voice seemed to be coming from various directions at once.

Suddenly, it was as if a switch was turned on. Craig looked around, watching the various flames engulf everything around him. His whole being ached as if many things were stabbing at it when in reality nothing was even close to him. “McCormick, where the fuck am I?” He questioned out to thin air, getting the feeling Kenny could hear him clearly. 

Then, as if by some miracle, the blond appeared right beside him. “Sup, Tucker. You’re in hell with me, kinda surprised that you died. Heh, this time I got trampled to death by donkeys trying to follow through with one of Cartman’s schemes. Fucking asshole.. What brings _you_ here?  

Craig gave Kenny a bewildered look, putting the pieces together before finally answering, “What the fuck?” his head pounded and he was irritated. It was not a good time to be joking, at least for Craig.

Kenny remained calm. “What brings you here, to hell?”

“Why the fuck am I in Hell?”

“I dunno dude.” 

“Wait wait wait, forget about me, why are _you_ in hell?”

 “I already told you.”

“No! I don’t remember you dying. What the fuck?”

 “No one ever does. I always come to hell when I die”

 “You-what?”

 “Yeah. Whenever I die, I co-“

 “I heard you the first time, McCormick. Don’t fuck with me, everyone only dies once. You couldn’t have possibly been here before.”

 Silence followed Craig’s sentence. That is until Kenny decided to speak up again.

 “I die all the time.” His eyes were dull as he talked, focusing on the flames in front of them, voice no longer playful but monotone. “You guys never remembered, even though I tried so hard to jog up your minds, it never worked. You made fun of me but I couldn’t say anything. How was I supposed to make you guys believe something you guys didn’t remember? Whatever, I thought. I stopped trying to convince you guys and instead let nature take it’s course.” He chuckled, almost darkly.

 Craig stayed silent, mostly in thought. _If he’s telling the truth, why couldn’t he remember any of this? How long has this been occurring? Has Craig ever been the death of Kenny? Should he even believe him?_

 “Erhm anyways, here, let me show you around, yeah? It’s really not that bad, unless you don’t like Satan and stuff, but don’t worry, he’s a pretty chill dude.” Kenny changed the topic, trying to avoid another awkward silence. He took Craig by the hand and dragged him through what seemed to be a path free of flames.

 “Eh. Don’t worry. Satan is the least of my worries right now.” And Craig meant it. He wondered how everyone on Earth is doing. Mainly Tweek. Did he miss him? Would he care? Craig sighed. 

 “Hey, don’t get all depressed on me, dude.” Kenny chuckled. 

 They continued walking. “If you want, I could send him a message for you?” Kenny offered, looking at Craig.

 “What the fuck? Who?”

 “Tweek, dumbass. I know you’re thinking about him. You get this certain look in your eyes whenever you do.” Kenny rolled his eyes, smiling. “It’s actually kinda cute..” He added as an afterthought.

 “Shut up.” Craig punched his arm. “How would you even go about doing it? He won’t remember you dying.” He watched Kenny rub the sore area that Craig caused. “He’ll think it’s a cruel joke..” Craig looked down, watching his shoes hit the ground as they continued walking through hell, looking around.

Kenny smirked. “Hm.. I’ll tell him something only you two would know.” He watched Craig’s confused expression and explained further. “I’ll tell him a secret of his that only you’re supposed to know.”

 “What if he still doesn’t believe you? He’ll think I told you before I died.” 

 “If it comes to that, I could always ask Satan for a favor..” Kenny told him, eyes set on Craig. “He might be able to help us out.” 

 Craig rolled his eyes. “Why didn’t you do that before? When you were trying to get us to remember you dying?” 

 The blond boy tapped his chin, in wonder. “Hmm.. I dunno myself. The idea barely came to me, okay?” 

 “Yeah, yeah.” 

———————————————

Kenny motioned to a small building. “This is where I ‘live’ haha, get what I did there.” he nudged at Craig, laughing. 

The other simply shook his head in mock disappointment. “Yes.” He paused. “Wait, you guys actually have apartments and everything? What about the whole, ‘Suffer for all eternity’ spiel?” 

Kenny shrugged. “It’s all bullshit to fuck with everyone back on Earth and shit. And yes, we do. You don’t get one yet because newcomers have to go through some preparations, ya know.” he pointed to his own home. “But you can live with me for now.”

Craig smiled softly. “Yeah, thanks dude.”  

Kenny nodded, “No problem, but just so you know. I might be gone for long periods of time. Just a little heads-up.”

“Alright then.”  

Just as the two were beginning to walk towards the building that they were both gonna be living in, Kenny began getting transparent. His body fading in and out. Craig just stared in shock.

“What the fuck’s going on?” He asked.

“It’s time for me to head back to Earth.” Kenny muttered loud enough for Craig to hear. “Here,” He tossed the black haired boy a pair of keys to the building. “Don’t leave this place until I come back. Understood?”

“Okay..” Craig said, eyeing the blond boy weirdly. “Erm.. Remember what we talked about earlier? The whole ‘Send a message to Tweek?’ Do you think you’ll be able to do that for me?”

“Yeah. You might wanna hurry up though, I’m about to head back.”

“Can you tell him I’m doing okay? Let him know that I miss him? Oh and if it’s not too much, can you also tell my family?”

The other boy nodded.

“Thanks, McCormick.”

Kenny just grinned as he disappeared from his spot, most likely already heading back to Earth. 

Craig sighed, dejectedly. _Hopefully Tweek believes him.._ He thought, walking inside the building that was promised to him and Kenny.

—————————————

Back on Earth, Kenny woke up in his room with a start. He gasped as he remembered where he was and the promise he made to Craig. 

Groaning, he kicked the covers off his bed. 

“Shit, guess I gotta head to Tweek’s.” He shook his head to rid of the headache that began to form there. It was never an easy process going from hell to earth and vice versa. 

Kenny stood up from his bed, being sure to change into different clothes that smelled alright. He picked up his parka that was hanging by the nail on the wall and walked out of his room. 

Out in the living room, he saw as his parents slept on the couch, no doubt due to the booze lying all around them. The house reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke. Kenny bit his cheek as he frowned to stop him from saying anything. God, how much he hated this. He wanted the best for Karen, not a dysfunctional family that couldn’t keep it together for a single day.  

“Karen? Where are you?” He called out, being sure to not wake up his parents. No sound. He called out again, this time, there was a response. 

“I’m in my room.” She answered,“Are you going to take me to school, today? Mama and Pop aren’t up yet..” She poked her head out of her door, that was when Kenny got a clear view of it. A bruise forming on her face, no doubt from the assholes sleeping their life away on the couch. Kenny grit his teeth. This was the first time they’d ever laid a hand on her, all other times, Kenny was there to stop them. God, he hated them so fucking much. 

He smiled nonetheless. “Yeah, sweetie. Go get your book bag, I’ll wait for you in the car, okay?” He watched Karen nod and head back in her room. Turning around, his grin instantly dropped. Kenny walked to the kitchen, where the keys to the old pick up truck will no doubt be. He picked them up from the counter and walked to the living room and out the door, being sure to glare daggers at the drunkards taking up space.  

He opened the door to the driver’s side, getting inside and turning the car on. 

While Kenny waited for his little sister to get out of the house, his mind wandered off to how he planned on talking to Tweek. He still wasn’t fully sure on how he’d let him know Craig was okay and Kenny just talked to him, not even 5 hours ago. Obviously he couldn’t just flat out tell him. The poor boy would most likely freak out and kick him out of his house. 

He groaned as he brainstormed more ideas. Eventually, during the midst of it all, Karen entered the car, being sure to put her seatbelt on. This snapped Kenny out of his thoughts.

“Ready to go, kiddo?” He asked her. 

“Yup!” She beamed at him. Kenny just chuckled and drove out of the driveway. On the way to her middle school, the two of them made small talk. Until Kenny decided to ask her about the bruise near her cheek. “Oh. W-well, I misbehaved..” She told him, ashamed.

Almost instantly, Kenny’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes for a split second before turning back to the road. “What?”

“Mama told me to do the dishes and I forgot.” Karen didn’t look at him. “Pop got mad and punished me. I didn’t have time to finish my homework.” her hands were fidgeting. 

“ _What the fuck?!?”_ His teeth clenched tightly. Kenny abruptly stepped on the breaks, luckily the traffic light just turned red. However, that didn’t stop the car behind them from honking their horn angrily. “Shut the fuck up!” Kenny shouted out the window, giving off a not-so-pleasant finger. He turned back to Karen. “Did they hurt you anywhere else?” He grabbed her shoulders, staring at her eyes for any other signs of torture.

Karen shook her head, “No”. She looked a little intimidated. 

Kenny cursed. The light had turned green and he began driving again. “Listen, Karen, that isn’t normal. They can’t hit you for little things like that. You have to tell me whenever that happens. I’ll always be there for you, I promise.”

Karen turned to him, eyes sad and glossy, “You weren’t there yesterday..” 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to base this chapter on the events after the last one, continuing Kenny's plot. Don't worry, the Creek and Bunny will happen, eventually.. (By the way, I'm sorry this is kind of short!! I just needed something to post! I promise I'll try to make the next one a little longer!)

Kenny couldn’t believe what he had heard. The bad thing? It was true. He was so ashamed. He’s meant to protect his baby sister, not leave her there with the worst people in the world to fend for herself.

They stayed silent the rest of the way to the middle school, the only sounds being the motor running and the heater placed on full blast. Nothing was said during those uncomfortable minutes as they neared the building.

“I uhm.. Thanks Ken!” Karen was about to leave the vehicle, when Kenny’s hand stopped her.  
“Wait! You still have a few minutes before school starts. I gotta talk to you..” He looked at her, straight in the eyes, until his gaze turned to the bruise forming on her face.

Karen nodded, egging him to go on.

“If anyone asks where you got that-” He pointed to the purple and blue area, “-Tell them the truth, okay?”

“But Kenny They’ll ge-“

“Karen, listen to me!” He yelled out. “If anyone asks, you tell them those assholes gave it to you, alright?”

She was shaking her head, scared. “But Mom and Pop are gonna get in trouble! What if they take me away? I don’t wanna leave!”

“That won’t happen. Listen, I bought a home near Kyle’s house. He helped me with the expenses, said that he’d do anything to make sure you’re okay. No one but you, Kyle, and me know, okay? Once this is over with, you need to grab your things and move in with me. If the teachers ask, you tell them everything, no matter what. I’ll take those sons of bitches to court for custody of you.” Kenny said, referring to their parents. “Unless, they agree to giving me full custody over you without any problems, then they could go live their miserable lives alone, rotting away..”

Karen still looked unsure. “W-well, what about Kevin?”

“What about him?”

“What if he goes back home for break and sees we aren’t there?”

Kenny laughed, “Dude, he’s been helping me out. He doesn’t want you living with some abusive parents either. He’s gonna help me.”

Up until that point, Karen had been leaning towards not telling anyone, but after she heard that their older brother (who’s already off in college) was also planning on helping out, she became more confident.

Nodding, unsurely, she agreed. “Okay.. Wait, but what if the school calls them over for a meeting?”

Kenny, upon hearing this, stood quiet, deep in thought for a second. “I… I won’t let them get near you. I’ll be waiting out here in the parking lot, just in case they arrive. If they do, I’ll go in with them.”

“Are you sure?” Karen asked, a little worried.

He grinned, “Of course! Now get in there, school is gonna start soon. I’ll stay until mid-day, after that, if I don’t see them arriving, I’ll go pay them a visit at home, aight?”

She smiled, “Okay. Thank you Ken! Love you!” She leaned towards him, wrapping him up in an awkward hug before opening the door and exiting.

“Have fun, kiddo. Love you too.” He called out after she closed the door, turning the engine off to preserve gasoline. After that, he just waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Eventually, he saw them. They walked up to the school doors, no doubt pissed off that their sleep was interrupted, hangovers already beginning from the night before.

Kenny zipped up his jacket, pulled his hoodie up, and got out of the vehicle. He followed behind them a couple feet away. _Let’s see what these fuckers decide to do once they see me_. He glared at the back of their heads as they entered the building, Kenny doing the same a few seconds after them.

He pulled down his hoodie from his head, smiling from ear to ear, almost menacingly as he stepped up his pace, catching up to them.

Placing his hands on their shoulders, a little too roughly, Kenny looked at his parents. “Hey Mom, dad.” He smiled at them. “I was driving around when I saw you guys-“ He lied. “What are you doing here?”

They looked startled for a second before regaining their composure. Stuart decided to speak up, “Your sister decided it’d be a good idea to get her parents in trouble.” He clenched his teeth, body tensing up. Kenny looked at his mother. Carol just had her eyebrows knitted together, angrily as she looked straight ahead. No doubt worried.

Kenny chuckled. His mom turned her head towards him. “What the hell’s so funny, Kenneth?” She stared at him.

“I dunno. Just the fact that you guys actually believe you have the right to be angry and decide to call my sister your daughter when in reality, you guys haven’t acted like parents to either of your children, ever.” The blonde haired boy turned serious almost immediately.

Both Stuart and Carol looked flabbergasted at this statement, as if they were told something so absurd.

Kenny stared at the two of them in anger, none of them walking anymore, but standing in the middle of the school’s hallway. “Say something, you fu-“

He felt something hard hit his cheek, not expecting it, and falling to the ground. “Fuck.” He whispered as he glared at the figure standing in front of him. Stuart McCormick held his fist clenched. The same one he used to punch his own son. Kenny glared at him. “Real macho, old man.” He spat out at his ‘father’.

Kenny, not taking his eyes off of the other male, stood up. Carol McCormick didn’t step in, still in shock over what happened, when he walked to her husband, and grabbed him by his shirt, nearing his face to the other. “Punch me again, huh? Punch your son in front of the whole fucking school! In front of cameras! DO IT!” Kenny shouted, no longer being able to contain his anger. “Fucking coward! You know I’m right! That’s why you punched me! You’re so fucked now! Both of you!” He screamed, turning to look at his mother during the last statement.

Stuart, in return, punched his gut. Kenny doubled over in pain. “Don’t talk me that way, boy. Shut the fuck up.” He gritted his teeth, “Wait until we go home. You’re gonna be fucked, then.”

Kenny laughed, still clenching his stomach. “You really think I’m going back there? You really think Karen is going there too? Man, you’re so delusional. After this, I’m taking Karen and we’re gone.” He got up from the ground and walked past the two of them, being sure to bump into their shoulders roughly. “Whatever. Let’s go, don’t want to keep them waiting..”

————————————————

In the end, they arrived at the principle’s office, police already there, ready in case anything happens.

Kenny was the one to walk in first. Upon seeing her older brother, Karen jumped to her feet and hugged him. “Hey Kiddo, told ya I’d be here.” he smiled at her before turning his gaze towards the adults in the room, his ‘parents’ already having stepped in.

The atmosphere felt heavy, uneasy at the arrival of the two older McCormicks. The principle just cleared her throat to gain everyone’s attention and turned towards the two. “Let’s get started, shall we?” She motioned towards the chairs placed in front of her desk as she sat down on her own. Kenny took the one closest to the door and sat down, leaving his parents to sit near the policemen and Karen’s teacher. Karen just stood up, until another chair was brought for her. Muttering a quiet “Thank you”, she sat and looked down at her lap, not daring to look at anyone (especially her parents).

“So, Mr and Mrs McCormick, it was brought to my attention that your daughter isn’t living in a… comfortable environment.” She hesitated for a second before continuing. “Upon her arrival to school this morning, her teacher, Ms. Stewart, noticed a bruise on her. When asked about it, Karen broke down crying and confessed that you were the ones to deliver it to her, may I ask, is that true?” The principle leaned forward in her chair slightly.

Carol shook her head, “N-no! Of course not! We love all our children very much, we would never do such a thing!”

Stuart just nodded along with his wife. “You know kids.. She probably got hurt and didn’t want to tell the truth. So instead, she made this fib about us. Honestly, I don’t know why she would do such a thing.” He looked at the 6th grader from his peripheral vision.

Kenny just huffed, gaining everyone’s attention. “Bullshit. And you guys know it.”

The principle looked at him. “Who are you? What is your relationship to Karen McCormick?” She questioned him, no doubt wondering why a college student was there.  
Kenny didn’t take his eyes away from her. “I’m Kenny McCormick, Karen’s older brother, 19 years old. I’m here to prove these assholes aren’t as innocent as they seem.” He looked at the two sitting next to him, a disgusted look on his face.

She nodded, taking every word he said into account. “And, do you have any proof of this, Mr. McCormick?”

The blonde teenager didn’t say anything. He just pulled up his shirt, revealing many bruises. Some were older than others, but they were there all the same. Shock was written in everyone’s faces, for many different reasons. Almost as if it wasn’t enough, Kenny rolled up the sleeves to his hoodie, revealing old scars from cigarette burns. There weren’t that many, but the ones that were, were clear enough that they could be seen by everyone.

The teacher, Ms Stewart, gasped, tears in her eyes, threatening to escape. Despite this, She didn’t say anything.

Everyone stayed quiet, examining the living proof of the monsters in the room. “And if that isn’t enough, check your camera’s…” Kenny rolled his sleeves back to cover his arms, pulled his shirt down, and sat back on his chair. “You’ll see I’m not lying.” He looked at Karen, hating the fact that she had to see this side of him. The side that he promised himself never to let her see.

At hearing this, almost every adult in the room moved to look at the Principle’s monitor, except Stuart and Carol of course. There, she pressed a few buttons and replayed the tape, showing everything that occurred for everyone there to see.

“Oh my god..” She lifted a hand to her mouth, shocked. “W-we have to make a report about this.”

The police then moved towards the McCormick parents. “You monsters are going to jail for Child Abuse. You’re court date will be discussed in the station.” they turned towards Kenny.

“Sir, we’re gonna need you to make a statement.”

He smirked. “Of course. I also have a request to make.” They gave him their full attention.

“I want custody over my little sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! More to come, soon!!


End file.
